The new Beginning of Supernatural
by bavonni
Summary: They have fought ghosts,spirits and werewolf's, vampires you name it. There comes a time when they meet their challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural**

Sam was awaken by Dean coming in the motel. Dean fell over a couple of things, Sam cut the light on near him he asked Dean if he was drunk. Dean said no of course not. Sam looked at him stupid. Sam says you were suppose to be here before midnight it is now 2am looking at his watch. I can't believe you Dean you say your going to do something and you never do it. Dean wasn't even listening to Sam as usual he walked past Sam's bed and went in the bathroom and started throwing up constantly he had too many drinks. But he had a whole lot of numbers though from women tonight. There was a knock from the door Sam answered the door it was Charlie. Dean and Sam met Charlie while they taking on the wendigo creature she told them how her mother and sisters died in a fire they could relate to that. She knew about ghost and spirits you could name anything she knew it. She smart like Sam but she was a smart ass to Dean though. They never could get along at first Dean thought she was hot until she was getting on his nerves. Anyway Charlie was at the door.

Charlie says is everything okay over here cause Dean's car is outside. Sam says everything is fine right now Dean is in the bathroom throwing up from having too many drinks. Charlie says Dean is so not going to be happy in the morning trust me I know the feeling. Is he okay in there, I mean does he need any help in there.

Sam says he's going to be just fine be sides he says he can take care of his self. I will see in the morning. Charlie said okay goodnight, Sam said goodnight and closed the door. Charlie went into her room, which was next door. Sam climbed into his bed and cut the light out and went to sleep. Next Day Sam and Charlie went out for breakfast and left Dean in the bed sleeping. Dean woke up with a hung over from last night his head felt like it was on fire. He couldn't even get out the bed at all, he looked over to his left but his brother wasn't in the bed. He called Sam's name " Sam, Sammy" His cell phone was ringing in his pants, which were on the floor near his bed. He fell out the bed he got to his pants pocket and took out the phone. He picked it up. Dean said hello? Sam said hey how are you feeling? Dean said like someone raped me in the ass! Sam laughed with Charlie in the background. Sam said don't worry I am safe I am with Charlie we just left from Denny's we brought you something back. I called to tell to take the Advil and orange juice on the counter near my laptop we came up on some research we are heading to the hotel now and don't worry we have the car. Dean says you better not scratch my car dude cause if you do I will kick your ass! Sam says don't worry I am not driving Charlie is. Sam put Charlie on the phone she heard Dean screaming in the background saying every curse word he could name. Charlie says what's the matter Dean I wont mess up your baby I know how much your baby means so much to you. See you when I get their bye now. She hung up the phone before Dean could say anything he was furious.

Dean went to the counter and took the Advil with the orange juice and took a 20-minute shower. He quickly got out he heard noises in the room. He put on his Grey T-shirt and blue ripped up jeans that are his favorite. He out the bathroom seen Sam and Charlie sitting on his bed. Dean walks past them and out the door he looked at his baby the black 1965 impala it was in good condition, no scratches no nothing. He came back into the motel and sat on Sam's bed putting on his boots. Charlie says so you like how the car looks huh I got the car washed looks better then before. Dean whispered thank you Charlie said what did you say I can't hear you from the mumbling sounds you are making. Dean looked at her bitchy dean said anyway what do we have on is thing we are hunting. Sam says I am glad you ask that question the thing that we are hunting is definitely a creature, why? Because this creature is not any ordinary creature it sucks the children.

Dean says what do you mean it sucks children, you mean like into a black hole or something. Charlie says no even more disgusting it's nest the creature sucks the children into their nest they automatically become weak and they take their lives by eating them. Dean says that is some weird freakishly stuff so how do we defeat the creature and what's the plan to catch it.

Sam and Charlie looked at each other, Dean says wait a minute you two the brightest people in the world does not have a plan. Dean started laughing he got off the bed he went outside near the car. Charlie unlocked the car with the keys Dean walked to Charlie face to face it looked like he was about to kiss her. Dean said keys please. Charlie handed him the keys in his hands he got in the drivers seat and turned on the engine. Sam came out the motel with his bag and dean's. He put the bags in the back of the trunk. He got into the passenger seat while Charlie sat in the backseat like always. Dean drove off onto the highway, Sam asked so do we have a plan or not? Cause the creature is not just going to pop out and say here I am. Dean looked at him while still driving he said I don't know what you are going to do but I know one thing I am going to find that son of a bitch and kill it if it's the last thing I do. Charlie says this isn't any ordinary creature where you throw rock salt on him and blast him with a shotgun. Dean looked in the rearview mirror and how would you know? Charlie says I am just saying the past few months we have had it easy but it's not going to be that easy along the way. Dean says you sound like our father what' s up with you lately? Charlie says nothing I just want us to handle this the right way and not get seriously hurt.

Dean arrives in Manopeek Hi, he was driving by houses when he realized a few miles ahead the cops were at a house so was the paramedics everyone in the neighborhood stood around looking. Dean pulled up to the curb of the house they got out. Dean said Sam and I will go around the back to see if we find anything Charlie you start asking questions. Dean and Sam went around the house without the cops and anyone else noticing. Dean and Sam climbed threw a opened window Sam fell on Dean by accident. Dean said damn Sam what have you been eating lately. Sam heard a noise he quickly pulled Dean into a closet. A cop came upstairs into the room he thought he heard a noise he quickly closed the door and went downstairs. Charlie started asking the neighbors if they knew what happened? A few people said that another child has died, at least a thousand kids die every year buy no one knows how they die even the doctors can't explain it.

Tune in for Next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural**

Sam was awaken by Dean coming in the motel. Dean fell over a couple of things, Sam cut the light on near him he asked Dean if he was drunk. Dean said no of course not. Sam looked at him stupid. Sam says you were suppose to be here before midnight it is now 2am looking at his watch. I can't believe you Dean you say your going to do something and you never do it. Dean wasn't even listening to Sam as usual he walked past Sam's bed and went in the bathroom and started throwing up constantly he had too many drinks. But he had a whole lot of numbers though from women tonight. There was a knock from the door Sam answered the door it was Charlie. Dean and Sam met Charlie while they taking on the wendigo creature she told them how her mother and sisters died in a fire they could relate to that. She knew about ghost and spirits you could name anything she knew it. She smart like Sam but she was a smart ass to Dean though. They never could get along at first Dean thought she was hot until she was getting on his nerves. Anyway Charlie was at the door.

Charlie says is everything okay over here cause Dean's car is outside. Sam says everything is fine right now Dean is in the bathroom throwing up from having too many drinks. Charlie says Dean is so not going to be happy in the morning trust me I know the feeling. Is he okay in there, I mean does he need any help in there.

Sam says he's going to be just fine be sides he says he can take care of his self. I will see in the morning. Charlie said okay goodnight, Sam said goodnight and closed the door. Charlie went into her room, which was next door. Sam climbed into his bed and cut the light out and went to sleep. Next Day Sam and Charlie went out for breakfast and left Dean in the bed sleeping. Dean woke up with a hung over from last night his head felt like it was on fire. He couldn't even get out the bed at all, he looked over to his left but his brother wasn't in the bed. He called Sam's name " Sam, Sammy" His cell phone was ringing in his pants, which were on the floor near his bed. He fell out the bed he got to his pants pocket and took out the phone. He picked it up. Dean said hello? Sam said hey how are you feeling? Dean said like someone raped me in the ass! Sam laughed with Charlie in the background. Sam said don't worry I am safe I am with Charlie we just left from Denny's we brought you something back. I called to tell to take the Advil and orange juice on the counter near my laptop we came up on some research we are heading to the hotel now and don't worry we have the car. Dean says you better not scratch my car dude cause if you do I will kick your ass! Sam says don't worry I am not driving Charlie is. Sam put Charlie on the phone she heard Dean screaming in the background saying every curse word he could name. Charlie says what's the matter Dean I wont mess up your baby I know how much your baby means so much to you. See you when I get their bye now. She hung up the phone before Dean could say anything he was furious.

Dean went to the counter and took the Advil with the orange juice and took a 20-minute shower. He quickly got out he heard noises in the room. He put on his Grey T-shirt and blue ripped up jeans that are his favorite. He out the bathroom seen Sam and Charlie sitting on his bed. Dean walks past them and out the door he looked at his baby the black 1965 impala it was in good condition, no scratches no nothing. He came back into the motel and sat on Sam's bed putting on his boots. Charlie says so you like how the car looks huh I got the car washed looks better then before. Dean whispered thank you Charlie said what did you say I can't hear you from the mumbling sounds you are making. Dean looked at her bitchy dean said anyway what do we have on is thing we are hunting. Sam says I am glad you ask that question the thing that we are hunting is definitely a creature, why? Because this creature is not any ordinary creature it sucks the children.

Dean says what do you mean it sucks children, you mean like into a black hole or something. Charlie says no even more disgusting it's nest the creature sucks the children into their nest they automatically become weak and they take their lives by eating them. Dean says that is some weird freakishly stuff so how do we defeat the creature and what's the plan to catch it.

Sam and Charlie looked at each other, Dean says wait a minute you two the brightest people in the world does not have a plan. Dean started laughing he got off the bed he went outside near the car. Charlie unlocked the car with the keys Dean walked to Charlie face to face it looked like he was about to kiss her. Dean said keys please. Charlie handed him the keys in his hands he got in the drivers seat and turned on the engine. Sam came out the motel with his bag and dean's. He put the bags in the back of the trunk. He got into the passenger seat while Charlie sat in the backseat like always. Dean drove off onto the highway, Sam asked so do we have a plan or not? Cause the creature is not just going to pop out and say here I am. Dean looked at him while still driving he said I don't know what you are going to do but I know one thing I am going to find that son of a bitch and kill it if it's the last thing I do. Charlie says this isn't any ordinary creature where you throw rock salt on him and blast him with a shotgun. Dean looked in the rearview mirror and how would you know? Charlie says I am just saying the past few months we have had it easy but it's not going to be that easy along the way. Dean says you sound like our father what' s up with you lately? Charlie says nothing I just want us to handle this the right way and not get seriously hurt.

Dean arrives in Manopeek Hi, he was driving by houses when he realized a few miles ahead the cops were at a house so was the paramedics everyone in the neighborhood stood around looking. Dean pulled up to the curb of the house they got out. Dean said Sam and I will go around the back to see if we find anything Charlie you start asking questions. Dean and Sam went around the house without the cops and anyone else noticing. Dean and Sam climbed threw a opened window Sam fell on Dean by accident. Dean said damn Sam what have you been eating lately. Sam heard a noise he quickly pulled Dean into a closet. A cop came upstairs into the room he thought he heard a noise he quickly closed the door and went downstairs. Charlie started asking the neighbors if they knew what happened? A few people said that another child has died, at least a thousand kids die every year buy no one knows how they die even the doctors can't explain it.

Tune in for Next Chapter


End file.
